


The Jumpescares

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Spooks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: Prompt: My friends forced me to go to a haunted house with them and I’m freaking out the further we get into it and when you jump out at me my first instinct kicks in and I punch you in the face. OMG are you ok! I’m so sorry! I took a self-defense class for creeps on the streets no the cute guy playing a serial killer.





	

“Guys, I really don’t want to do this.” You whimpered as your friends pulled and pushed you closer to the haunted house. They knew that you were a huge coward when it came to jump scares so they were basically doing this for their enjoyment plus it would make for great content on your youtube channel.   
“Oh come it. All it is is people in masks with fake blood on them. Nothing to worry about.” Abby one of your friends who was recording your fear said.  
“Ya, we are like the Mystery Gang only we are not solving a case,” Mandy spoke as she pulled you closer.  
“And it has been proving that I am both Shaggy and Scooby combined. Now can I please go sit in the car till you guys come back.” As the three of your got closer to the haunted house, you saw clown that look its face had been melt off running up and scaring people. You let out a small whimper as the clown ran up to you three and jumped at you laughing a very creepy laugh. You hid behind Mandy as she laughed.  
You were halfway through the house, your throat hurt from screaming and you’re felt like your heart was about to explode, because of how many things had jumped out and grabbed you.  
“So Y/N how are you doing?” Abby asked as she looked at you with her camera.  
“I’m going to kill both of you for this.” You said as you quickly walked away from her, Mandy had rushed off ahead to god knows where. As you walked you heard a voice around.  
“You look pretty.” The voice sent a shiver down your spine, as you walked carefully through the dimly lighted hallway. Out of nowhere a man with what look like a real butcher knife with blood on it jumped out in front of you.  
“You have some pretty skin girlie.” The man got closer to you, your fight or flight kicked in and before you knew what you knew were doing you punch the guy in the face. You heard him yell and saw some blood coming from his nose.  
“OMG!” Your hands flew over your mouth as the actor held his nose, chuckling a bit.  
“I think you broke my nose.”  
“I am so sorry. Fight or flight kick in and omg.” As he moved his hand away you show that you had broken his nose.  
“I am so very sorry. I understand if you want to press charges.” He chuckled around.  
“I won’t press charges if you agree to give me your number.” You blushed slightly before nodding.  
“Um ya sure.”  
“Cool. Follow me I need to get some ice and I think you don’t want to go through the rest of the house.” You quickly let out a sigh of relief, as you followed him out a side door.  
“To be honest I didn’t want to come in the first place but my friends forced me too.”   
“Sounds like you have some great friends.” You chuckled as you followed him to what you guessed of the actors break room.  
“Ya they are something else but,” You shrugged “it’s decent content for our channel.”  
You watched as the actor got an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a paper towel before putting it on his nose.  
“I can understand that. Name is Ryan by the way.”  
“Y/N. Oh and before I forget.” You saw a pen and paper on the table, grabbing the pen you wrote your number down. Ripping off the paper your number was on you handed it to him.   
“For our agreement my number for you not pressing charges.” You smiled at Ryan as he took your number smiling back.   
“Well, I better text my friends and tell them I’m heading back to the car. And again sorry for punching you and breaking your nose.” He shrugged as he opened the break room door for you that lead outside.  
“I’ve had worse.”  
“I’m sure.” You smiled before walking out of the break room waving goodbye to Ryan as he waved back.


End file.
